Bloom
Meet Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire She is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, which is the very source of vast strength, energy, and power of the legendary Great Dragon itself, who had created the entire magical universe. Bloom is the youngest Princess of Domino. Her parents are Queen Marion and King Oritel. She discovered her dormant magical abilities after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. She is always available to help her friends. Bloom is generous, brave, loyal, strong, yet a bit stubborn, insecure and can sometimes be quite impulsive, and she never backs down from a problem or challenge. Bloom's History Bloom's realm, Domino, was attacked by the Ancestral Witches when she was a baby. While her parents fought against evil, Daphne, Bloom's sister, rescued her from the Ancestral Witches who are aftering the power of the Dragon Flame. She gave Bloom the power, and sent her to Earth, where she was found by Mike and rescued her from a fire in a building. Bloom was in a shield and daphne spoke to Mike to pick her up and just as he took bloom in his arms the fire in the building went out. He was Very Happy That Day. Bloom didn't even know she was a fairy later she found out that mike and vanessa were only her adoptive parents and her real birth mother was queen marion and her father king orithel. Bloom's Personality Bloom is a kind, Brave Fairy always ready to help her friends. However, She can be a bit bossy sometimes because of that she has fights with her friends sometimes.Bloom's Got Orange Hair From Her Mother. Bloom's Profile *Astrological sign *Favourite colour *Hobby *Ideal boyfriend *Best friend *Favorite movies *I love *Favorite music *Favourite magic :Dragon :Red :Reading books about fairy tales and magic! :Sky! :Stella :Romantic comedies :Cooking cupcakes for my friends! :Pop :Dragon Flame Appearance Bloom is a kind brave girl. As the keeper of the dragon flame when she gets angry all that power comes out some enemies even tried to take that out of her but couldn't. Bloom's got her mother's orange hair and blue eyes. She also has a pet rabbit named Kiko. Which her adoptive parents mike and vanessa gave her. First Appeareance '''An Unexpected Event: '''Bloom is sleeping while vanessa wakes her up she goes to the park with her pet rabbit kiko on her bike and She meets Stella there and she helps stella in defeating the ogre (Knut). She later on has a fight with him again but is saved by a group called specialists. Bloom's Gallery Bloom Magic Charmix.png Bloom Charmix.png Bloom Lovix.png Bloom Sophix.png Bloom 3D Sirenix.png Sadbloom.jpg Bloom.jpg Bloom Sirenix.png Bloom1.jpg BloomSophix.gif Bloom.png Bloom.gif Winx-the-winx-club-22948882-400-300.png Bloom's Magic Winx Bloom Magix Winx.jpg Bloom's Charmix Bloom Magic Charmix.png|Bloom's Magic Charmix Bloom Charmix.png Bloom's Enchantix Bloom Enchantix.jpg Bloom's Believix Bloom Believix.png Bloom's Harmonix Bloom Harmonix.jpg Bloom's Sirenix Bloom 3D Sirenix.png Bloom Sirenix 2D.jpg Bloom's Sophix Bloom Sophix.png Bloom's Lovix Bloom Lovix.png Bloom's Spells Gallery 643834_1297950490515_full.jpg Bloom's Signature Gallery BloomSig.jpg Category:Bloom Profile Page Category:Winx Category:Characters Category:Sky Category:Kiko Category:Mike Category:Vanessa Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Roxy Category:Aisha Category:Queen Marion Category:King Orithel Category:Dragon Flame Category:Stella Category:Fairies Category:User:BloomRocks!